


wanna play a game?

by lavenderkasp



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier Smut, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, It is now, M/M, Richie Tozier Flirts, bill doesnt exist here because he sucks, is that even a tag, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderkasp/pseuds/lavenderkasp
Summary: The losers (minus Bill because he sucks) decide to get drunk and mike suggests seven minutes in heaven. Richie and Eddie decide to go back to eddies dorm because seven minutes isn't long enough when you finally get a chance to be with the person you like.





	wanna play a game?

With summer only a couple of weeks away, Eddie and his friends found themselves trying to frantically pack up their dorms while also studying for their finals. They were all relatively busy people; Mike had spent the year making sure their schools football team won the championship, Stan had spent the year pining after Mike and trying to get an internship for the summer, Bev and Richie finally raised enough money to start their podcast, Ben was dedicating most of his time to writing, and Eddie had been picking up extra hours to save up for an apartment. Despite all this, they still found time to see each other.

After many protests from Bev, they all agreed that the best way to end the year would be a night in and Stan and Ben graciously offered their dorm. As usual, Richie was late. He stood knocking at the door, liquor in his backpack, until someone opened it.

“Richie! Nice of you to show up!” Eddie said, jokingly. He took a minute to appreciate the boy in front of him, easily the best looking out of the friend group. Richie wore dark blue jeans, so ripped Eddie was surprised they hadn’t fallen off, and a striped black and white shirt to match his trademarked checkered Vans.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Richie said, his sarcasm matching Eddies as he brushed past him into the dorm room. The truth was, no matter how many times they joked around, seeing Eddie always elicited a nervous feeling in his stomach.

A couple hours had gone by and the gang had spent the night drinking, cracking jokes and reminiscing on the year they had.

“I have an idea that you guys are either going to love or hate.” Mike said, clearly drunk. “Why don’t we play a game?”

  
“Are you trying to kill us? I’m getting serious Jigsaw vibes from you right now.” Richie said, laughing too hard at his own joke.

  
“No dude like seven minutes in heaven!” Mike spoke as he took another sip from the bottle. Bev excitedly agreed and as usual, the rest of them followed suit.

As everyone gathered around the bottle, Mike explained the rules. Since it was his idea, they all voted he go first. He spun the bottle and it made its way around the circle five times, Mikes strength clearly not weakened in his drunken state. The bottle had landed on Stan.

“Well, looks like it’s you and me!” Mike spoke, trying to hide his obvious excitement. After a quick pat on the back and another shot, Stan found himself in his dorms small storage closet with Mike.

The timer had gone off, signaling that their seven minutes were up and the two walked out, cheeks as flushed as ever. A loud roar of laughter erupted from the group when Ben pointed out that Stans shirt was on backwards.

“Okay very funny! Who’s next?” Stan questioned in an attempt to get the attention off of him.

  
“You know what? Fuck it.” Eddie said as he grabbed the bottle, giving it a spin. While the thought of who it might land on made him nervous, it also excited him. It was clear to everyone besides Eddie that he had feelings for Richie and while Richie shared those feelings, he never believed the others when they said Eddie liked him, he just blamed their casual relationship on being best friends. After a couple of spins, Eddie felt himself tense. He followed the bottle and saw it had landed on Richie.

“It’s about time you guys finally got together!” Bev said with a laugh, trying to ease Richies growing anxiety.

  
“Here goes nothing.” Eddie spoke as he grabbed Richies hand, leading him to the closet.

  
“We don’t have to do this you know, we can just talk for the next seven minutes.” Richie offered. The closet was empty besides the two of them but nonetheless it was cramped and their bodies had no choice but to be pressed up against each other. Eddie found himself looking around, trying to avoid eye contact until he finally caved and looked up. Richies deep brown eyes were comforting, yet intimidating, and once they locked eyes, he found it impossible to look away. He noticed Richies gaze darting back and forth between his eyes and his lips, and Eddie had never wanted to kiss anybody as bad as he did in that moment.

  
“No, I want to do this.” Eddie said, putting his hands on Richies cheeks.

  
“Are you sure, Eds? Because I like you. A lot. A whole fucking lot. And I don’t think I can do what I want to do knowing that this is just gonna be a nail and bail. A pump and dump. An ejaculate and evacuate. A--”

  
“Richie!” Eddie interrupted him, laughing.

“I like you too.” Never having said the words out loud until now, he felt a rush of adrenaline course through him. “Now c’mon, we only have about four minutes left."

Eddie pulled him closer and decided it was time for him to have some fun. Both of them were running on years of sexual tension and flirting and they were going to make every minute count. His lips met Richies neck, starting softly and just at the sides, leaving small, gentle kisses. As he grew more confident, his lips made their way up to his jaw, leaving little purple marks in the process. Richie pulled him closer, his member growing at an embarrassingly fast rate.

“I haven’t even gotten started yet.” Eddie said in response to Richies quiet moans. Richies hands made their way to Eddies ass, squeezing as their lips finally met. Richie tasted like strawberry chapstick and Eddie wondered how he had gone this long without knowing this before. Richie pressed his tongue onto Eddies bottom lip and Eddie opened immediately. Despite all the talk, Richie hadn’t kissed many people but kissing Eddie Kaspbrak was hands down his new favorite thing. Their passion grew and Eddie felt Richies tongue meet his own, eliciting a sound he didn’t know he was capable of making. His hands left Richies cheeks and made their way to his soft brown curls, gently tugging. Richie had made a comment once that he loved to have his hair pulled and thankfully, it had stuck with Eddie all this time and it turned out to not be one of Richies jokes, as he grew even harder, pressing himself up against Eddies thighs. Feeling Richie made Eddie painfully aware of how hard he was, his briefs feeling like they were about to tear off. They continued to kiss until Richie broke away, much too soon for either of their likings, but it was worth it when he found Eddies sweet spot, right below the nape of his neck. He sucked and licked at the area, Eddie a shaking mess underneath him when he blew cool air onto the mark. As Eddies hands began to unzip Richies jeans, he felt the other boy tense.

“Are you sure you want to do this? Like are you sure you’re sure?” Richie questioned.

  
“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Eddie replied, giving Richie a reassuring kiss. Just as he was about to fully unzip the pants, they heard a knock at the door.

“Your seven minutes are up! Let’s go guys!” Bens voice boomed through the door.

  
“Oh fuck oh shit. When we get out there, follow my lead. This isn’t over.” Eddie said. Both boys worked quickly in an attempt to make themselves look presentable and they walked out a couple minutes after Bens interruption.

  
“Stan, Ben, great night, thank you guys for letting us crash here. Unfortunately, Richie and I are gonna have to call an early night. I haven’t finished packing yet, I know, I’m a dumbass, and I really need his help so we’re gonna go! See you guys later!” Eddie said as he hurriedly dragged Richie out of the door.

“If I were you, I would deep clean your closet.” Mike said with a laugh.

* * *

The boys made their way to Eddies dorm, more thankful than ever that he had requested a single room. As Eddie fumbled with his keys, Richie pressed himself up against Eddies ass, leaning down to kiss his neck.

“Feel this? It’s all for you.” Richie whispered. Eddie finally unlocked the door, both of them practically falling into the room. Eddie led them to the bed, desperate to go back to kissing the boy he was with. As their lips met again, this kiss was filled with much more intensity than the last. Both of them knew what they were getting into and both of them couldn’t wait. Eddie moved them to the end of the bed and had Richie sit, finally pulling off his jeans in the process. Richie wore loose fitting boxers but even through them he could see his cock, a precum stain already present on the fabric.

  
“Fuck this is so embarassing you really had me about to cum in my pants like a teenager.” Richie spoke, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

  
“Thank god you didn’t. I don’t want you to cum until I can taste you, that would’ve been a waste.” Eddie said in his ear as he palmed Richie through his boxers. “Guess you weren’t lying, huh? Your dick is huge.”

  
“Are you gonna tease me all night? Seriously, I need to know so I can mentally prepare myself.”

  
Eddie took off his shirt in response, slightly embarrassed but eager to get to keep going, and dropped to his knees. Sensing his embarrassment, Richie cupped his face, “You’re beautiful, you know that? So fucking beautiful. I can’t wait to wreck you.”

With a quick kiss and a newfound sense of confidence, Eddie pulled off Richies boxers, leaving kisses on the inside of his thighs. His cock was twitching with anticipation and bigger than Eddie ever could have imagined. Not that he imagined Richies cock in his spare time, only his hands. Richies huge hands and the way they’d make him feel if ever given the opportunity, and hopefully later tonight he would be. Eddie started at the base and began to kiss up the shaft, eventually making his way to the tip as he licked across the slit. Making eye contact with Richie the entire time, he licked up and down his member as if it was an ice cream cone.

“Mphm fuck Eds, you’re killing me.” Richie said, trying to control his hips from bucking himself into Eddies mouth. Eddie finally lowered his mouth onto Richie, both of them impressed that he was able to deepthroat without gagging. He kept going, creating a steady pace and hollowing his cheeks in the process. Richies hands made their way to Eddies hair and with the look in his eyes, Richie knew he was given permission to take control. He held Eddie in place with his hair and began fucking his mouth, the feeling indescrible for both of them. Eddie moaned onto Richie, the vibrations sending him closer to the edge.

“I’m gonna cum!” Richie shouted and Eddie simply nodded, signaling that it was okay to let go. After another minute of merciless face fucking, there was spit everywhere and with one last thrust, Richie felt a warmness come over him as he released into Eddies mouth and he swallowed every last fucking drop.  
A bit of cum had leaked out and was resting on the corner of his mouth. “Taste how good you are, baby.” Eddie spoke, pulling Richie in for a kiss.

  
“You’re a freak, Eds. I love it. But you’re wearing too many clothes right now and I don’t love that.” Richie said as he pulled off Eddies pants and briefs with one swift movement, his member springing against his stomach. Richies spit into his hands and started stroking Eddie. Soon enough, Eddie was sweating and moaning but Richie was just getting started. He used his free hand to rummage through Eddies bedside table, pleasantly surprised to find a bottle of lube.

“Do you think of me when you stretch yourself out? Do you think of me when you’re jerking yourself off?”

  
“Richie please…”

  
“Please what?” Richie asked as he flipped Eddie over onto his stomach, squirting the lube onto his fingers.

  
“You’re really going to make me beg for it? Fine! Please fuck me, Rich. Fuck me so good I can barely walk tomorrow. Please I need your cock so bad. I need you.”

  
Richie had heard enough and slowly placed a finger into Eddie, licking the rim to try to minimize the pain. Eddie winced, but it was nothing he hadn’t handled before. Eddie pushed his back against Richies finger, eager for more. After a couple minutes with one finger, Eddie begged for another and Richie began thrusting them in and out.

  
“Richie please just fuck me I can take it. I’m ready.”

  
“I don’t want to hurt you.”

  
“Baby please.” Eddie replied desperately. Richie pulled out his fingers, causing Eddie to whine at the emptiness, and quickly lubed himself up. He lined himself up with Eddie’s hole, grabbed the base of his own member and began pushing in. Eddie was overwhelmed at how good he felt and Richie was overwhelmed at how tight Eddie was. When Richie was fully inside, he gave Eddie a moment to readjust, rubbing his back.

  
“I’m good, Richie. I’m fucking perfect.” Eddie said, as he began moving his hips around Richies cock.

He pulled himself out and began thrusting until they reached a good rhythm.

  
“You look so fucking hot right now I’m trying not to fuck you senseless.” Richie said, moving his hair out of the way to make sure nothing crowded his gorgeous view.

  
“You said you were gonna wreck me. Do it.” And with that, Richie began thrusting even harder and even deeper into Eddie, both of them spitting profanities. Eddie placed his hands on the wall in front of him in an attempt to stabilize himself and Richie took this opportunity to finish what he had started. As he pounded into Eddie, one hand on his ass, his other hand made its way to Eddies painfully hard dick. He began stroking feverishly, Eddie twitching in his hands.

“Fuck Richie! I’m gonna cum!” Eddie shouted.

  
“Hold on baby, I’m almost there.” The only thing louder than their moans was the sound of their skin slapping against each other and Eddie wished this feeling would last forever. With a couple more thrusts, Richie had finally hit Eddies prostate, causing Eddie to gasp loudly and moan even louder.

  
“I can’t wait any longer Richie fuck!” Eddie whined. Richie counted down, both of them releasing at the same time. White ropes shoot into Richies hand as he filled Eddie up from behind, Eddie shaking from overstimulation. Richie pulled out of Eddie and flipped him over, eager to collect what was left of his cum. He kissed around his cock, licking up anything that had spilled, smiling at the fact that Eddie was completely and utterly destroyed and it was all thanks to him. He pulled Eddie in for one more kiss before collapsing next to him, the two of them holding hands and staring at the ceiling as they attempted to catch their breath.

“So… post fuck cuddling?” Richie questioned.

  
“Ugh no not right now we’re all sticky. But if you’re interested, we can go for round two in the shower.” Eddie replied, his tone hopeful, a small smirk on his face.

  
“Actually, I’m interested in something else. Can I take you out on a date? Like a real date. One where we fight over who pays for dinner and have hot makeup sex in my car later. Not that I’m only thinking about sex, I really do want to go on a date with you I-” Eddie cut him off with a kiss. Richies rambling was adorable but Eddie could tell he was nervous and he had no reason to be. Eddie was already his.

“I’d love that. But just so you know, I’m paying for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting anything like this so please go easy on me but also if you're up for it leave some comments so i can know how to improve thank you very much fellow reddie warriors


End file.
